Family Matters
by AugustRaes
Summary: Bumblebee listened blankly as Arcee chastened him, but he barely comprehended the words she spoke. All that mattered was his partner's life was at stake. His bright blue optics dropped and he sadly looked over at the small boy... Set during episode 23.


Angry electric buzzes rang through the base followed by the sound of a large, metallic fist beating in frustration against a wall. The yellow bot's thoughts whirled in anger, sorrow and self-loathing. How could he have been so foolish?

Raf was a mere boy—barely aged twelve. Although the youngling had done everything he could to make sure he was safe, it was not enough. Back seat, seatbelts, protection, hiding him away, all attempts to keep him from Decepticon clutches… meant nothing. Megatron had gotten to him.

Bumblebee listened blankly as Arcee chastened him, but he barely comprehended the words she spoke. All that mattered was his partner's life was at stake. His bright blue optics dropped and he sadly looked over at the small boy.

He beeped sadly and then sat at the side of the boy's gurney. While the others rushed around him, Jack desperately dialing for his mother, Ratchet searching maniacally for a cure, and the other bots doing all they could to help. Bee reached out slowly, one large, metallic finger softly touching his companion's sweat coated hair, sadly letting out an electric cry as his head dropped.

If he lost Rafael—the world seemed dark without him at his side. Everything was meaningless without his best friend—his brother. His family.

Megatron would pay for this… Even if Raf pulled through, Megatron would… Bee dropped his head beside his friend and lightly stroked Raf's hair back. Quietly, Bee began to beep to his young friend, much like he had done for him when Megatron forced him into restart. He told the unconscious boy about being raised by Optimus, his training as a scout, how difficult it was being born on a war torn planet. Memories poured from him, he simply kept talking, anything to keep himself from the pain.

"Bee," Arcee whispered softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. The younger bot looked up sadly and beeped in response. She tried to smile and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "… June's almost here, she'll take care of him… come on," she urged, taking his hand and helping him up. Bee looked at her and then threw his arms around her, holding her close for comfort. Arcee blinked and hesitated only for a moment before she returned the embrace and rubbed his back softly. "He'll be alright, Bumblebee," she quietly assured. He chirped in response and nuzzled into her neck. Arcee cast a glance towards Ratchet, who simply nodded, and she took Bee's hand, leading him to the side.

"_Arcee,"_ he buzzed sadly.

"I know you're worried Bee," she replied quietly, turning to touch his cheek. He looked down and then back up before flickering over to Raf, who was quickly being tended by June. "Hey," she softly ordered, taking his cheek in her hand to turn his gaze back to her. "June and Ratchet will do all they can—"

"_Father would know what to do,"_ he beeped, lowering his optics. Arcee halted. Of course—Bee was but a youngling, he was terrified, not only about Megatron's plans, but of the fate of his partner. In his fear, he wanted his father, he wanted Optimus.

"… Maybe he would," she responded, touching his shoulder. "But Optimus is on an important mission—you know Optimus well, Bee, what would he do right now?"

The yellow titan thought a moment, optics flickering before he looked back up, _"… let the professionals handle the situation,"_ he quietly buzzed.

"So trust them to do their job," she responded, patting his shoulder.

He nodded slowly and then sat, intently watching Raf, and listening to the sounds of his father on the communication line. Ratchet peered over at the youngest bot. He couldn't help but feel proud at the boy's actions—Optimus would be proud of him, following in his actions, upholding his standards. Bee softly touched his companion's face again before he fell still.

"_Don't worry, Raf… everything will be alright."_


End file.
